Maitlyn
by JBPones
Summary: Oneshot Who knew one little game of truth or dare could change your life? Maitlyn, the hottest thing ever


AN: It's got the most original title ever, ya think?

--

**Maitlyn**

Mitchie's POV

Never had I ever expected to fall for her.

When I first locked eyes with her last summer, I knew there was something between us. This connection. From that moment on I'd been very careful what I told her. What I revealed about myself. I became more aware of my actions when we touched. I got nervous when she asked me pointless questions. I hated those feelings. Now, I only wish it was still a pathetic crush I had for her.

While I was away from her over the fall, I was a train wreck to say the least. I'd gotten over the wonderful Shane Gray when he'd dumped me...so why couldn't I get over not seeing her every day?

I was more then happy to welcome the summer, and with it, Camp Rock. The down side was that I was sharing a cabin with Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy. Do you know how hard it is to wake up and see three beautiful girls every morning, and not freak out? Hiding my sexuality is getting harder every day.

Yeah, so maybe the awesome Mitchie Torres is a lesbian, go ahead and laugh. I've accepted it, but I'm not sure if all my friends will. I'm too worried about loosing them. Just the thought of Caitlyn ignoring me for the rest of my life makes me want hit myself with an over sized hammer.

"Which do you like, Mitchie?"

I looked up to see Ella modeling her hands in front of me. The left one had a nice green color on the nails, while the right had a dazzling orange.

"Maybe you should just wear both." I suggested while glancing over at Caitlyn. She was typing something up on her laptop. With the most focused look I'd ever seen on her face.

I couldn't help but watch her longer then I should have. I loved the way her hair framed her face. The way her eyes darted across the screen, which left a blue-ish glow against her skin. She was biting down on her bottom lip and squinting at the screen.

"So..." Peggy began, her eyes were on me when I turned my attention to her. Had she been watching me watch Caitlyn? "What do you guys wanna do? It's only 9:28, we've got the whole night ahead of us."

"We should so play truth or dare." Ella giggled while picking up a bottle of nail polish from the floor.

"You know, even though that's so childish and old, we should." Peggy replied with a sly smile, now looking over at Ella.

"You playing Caitlyn?" Ella asked while sitting down on her bed, as Peggy moved to sit next to her.

At the mention of her name, I turned to look at her. She was closing her laptop and as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders she answered, "Why not?"

I really didn't feel like performing a stupid and possibly life threatening dare, or spilling the darkest secrets of my soul...but they out numbered me.

"Me first, me first!" Ella exclaimed while throwing her hand in the air and waving it around.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt yourself." Peggy laughed before placing her chin in the palm of her hand. Her elbow was propped up against her leg.

"Truth or dare?" I asked while leaning against the pillows on my bed. This was going to be a long night, and I just knew there was gonna be a dare that involved streaking through the camp, or putting a bra in Brown's personal freezer.

"I pick...truth!" Ella giggled.

"Let's start it off easy...who's your favorite member of Connect 3?" I asked trying to show the others that I wasn't exactly looking for the best game of truth or dare in the history of Camp Rock.

"That's too easy...Jason!" She almost yelled through her laughter. We all joined her laughing fit but it was soon over when Ella continued the epic game of torture.

To my surprise, there were no life ruining dares, no truths that burned a hole in our social lifes, but there might be a bra in Brown's freezer. Sorry, we just couldn't help our selves.

The night was going better then expected. The hardest dare so far was when Peggy had to lick Caitlyn's toe...not too sure how that happened, but whatever.

Anyways, it was going great until Peggy asked me the truth that I never wanted to hear.

"What's your newest secret?" She asked, a smirk on her face. She knew. She knew I was in love with Caitlyn. I don't know how, but she did. "Remember, you have to tell us the truth, or take the penalty dare of flashing Shane Gray's cabin."

"I...uh..." My mind was going crazy. I was desperatly searching for a way out of this, anything. But nothing came. I had to do it.

Suck it up, Torres, be a big girl and just say it. Tell them the truth.

"I have a new crush?" It was close enough...right?

"And?" Peggy proposed while glancing over at Caitlyn, then back to me and raising her eyebrows.

I'm screwed.

"It's a...girl?" I was trying to beg Peggy not to make me say it. She just kept smirking at me. She wasn't gonna let me out that easy. Curse you Peggy, curse you!

Ella's face was the funniest thing ever. It was a cross between shock and pure joy. She was just about bouncing in her seat.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Caitlyn. She was staring at the floor. That same focused look on her face. Other then that, she was emotionless. I couldn't tell if she was accepting this or hiding her anger.

"_And_?" Peggy continued while she leaned her head forward with her eyebrows high.

Ella had her head tilted to one side and was looking between myself and Caitlyn. I could see the wheels turning inside her brain. For an airhead, sometimes she could really put two and two together.

"And..." I was shaking, I could feel it. My mind was threatening to shut down, and my heart was going into over drive. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I glanced over at Caitlyn. She was watching me now. Her eyes staring at me with what could have been mistaken as hope. Her lips were a thin line across her face. I turned my attention to the floor in front of me. "...it's Caitlyn."

I didn't look up. I was too ashamed of myself.

I didn't need to look to see Peggy's smile. I didn't need to look to see Ella's happy dance. I didn't need to look to see Caitlyn's confused expression. I knew it was there. She must be angry. Who wouldn't be?

But because I just ended my life right there, I had nothing left to loose. I looked up and what I saw put me in shock.

I must be in heaven, because there's an angel smiling at me. Corny? Yeah...

I couldn't help but let out a small smile and the breath I had been holding.

Caitlyn was smiling at me. She was happy? Why? She looked like she'd just won a new car and free gas for life. And that's saying something.

She stood up from her bed and slowly walked towards me. My heart beat sped up with every inch she got closer. My eyes were locked onto hers.

As she reached me, I could feel Peggy and Ella staring at us from across the cabin. They were silent.

She was right in front of me as she reached out and carefully, gently, grabbed my hands. She leaned down towards me and just before our lips met for our first, soft kiss, I could have sworn that my heart exploded in my chest.

Her lips were beyond anything I'd ever imagined. Soft, like cotton candy, but powerful, like her smile. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to have doubled, but I didn't pay much attention to them. They weren't important right now. All that mattered was that Caitlyn accepted my love for her with open arms.

When we pulled apart, and our eyes locked, I felt that same connection that I had felt the first time I saw her. The strongest bond ever. I now realize that it had been love at first sight. And now, it was the love between us. We didn't need anyone's approval to be happy. We didn't need their blessings to love each other. All that mattered, was that we had each other.

"It's okay." Caitlyn's words were like butter. They flowed without effort. "I kinda have this crush on you too." She smiled.

"Hey Peggy." I calmy spoke, looking over at her and Ella. There faces matched, mouths wide open in shock.

"Y-yeah?" She squeaked.

"I love you."

As everyone laughed, I knew this was were I wanted to be. With Caitlyn by my side, and my friends to back me up. This was were I was meant to be.

And if you're wondering, my new favorite game is truth or dare.

--

AN: I figured the world could use a little more Maitlyn in it. XD


End file.
